jazz
by INeedUrLove
Summary: Edward goes to a jazz bar every Friday to watch his favorite singer perform. He feels a pull to her but does she feel the same way? Watch Edward as he finally gets the courage to talk to her and when he does, he comes to a rather big surprise.


**Guys Hey guys, I hope you like this story. I'm not sure if it'll be a one shot or not. I'll let you guys decide.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**So here you guys go**

**Jazz**

_**_Bella + Edward=Ever lasting love_**_

"Come one, I told the time and place, how could you get it wrong?" I yelled.

"I'm sorry I-"

"No, you wouldn't be sorry if you just did your fucking job."

I was really getting annoyed and pissed of with my personal assistant. My father told me to give her a chance. One fucking chance but she couldn't do a single thing right. Not even the simplest thing like printing and copying paper. How hard is it. Place the paper under the lid, close it, and press copy. I really needed another assistant but of course my father says she's doing fine. Why don't he take her as his assistant for the day and then come tell me what he thinks.

I sighed for the millionth time that day.

"Just go Lauren, now."

She tried to explain herself but I gave her 'your pissing me off look'. With that she finally left. I tried to relax in my chair but nothing worked. I was just too worked up.

After two hours of doing everything myself, I finally finished everything around seven. I work at the law and firm company my father owns and I may be a lawyer but sometimes I just wanted to do nothing for weeks, but that will never happen as you can see by the work I would have to do and a certain assistant making everything harder then it has to be. With another sigh I grabbed my coat and left the building. My brother Emmett and friend Jasper were waiting for me to hurry up so we could go to this little club. Actually a bar, jazz bar. These are the kind of bars that I like. Nice, sensual, and a very calm and relaxed mood setting. We go there every Friday to just relax and have a nice time.

Not to mention certain women there also.

Emmett had a special interest in the bartender while Jasper had his eyes on a little waitress. I on the other hand was hands down completely attracted to the singer. The most beautiful voice I could listen to all day. It was smooth, alluring, and sexy as hell.

"So, let's get this going. I would like to go before everyone gets the good seats." Emmett said.

The good thing was that we didn't need to go change. We were suppose to dress casually yet fancy. I had on some nice black slacks and a red button up shirt. I had my sleeves rolled up to my elbows. Then I had a Rolex watch on my left wrist to complete the look. My hair was crazy as always and most people just called sex hair. Jasper had grey slacks on with a white button down shirt with stripes going down. Emmett wore tan slacks with a plain white button up shirt and we all had black shoes on.

Emmett, Jasper, and I got in our cars and left. We always wanted to drive our own cars. It was easier. You never what what could happen. I'm not saying I pick up random girls but a man has to have some sexual release some time.

It took about fifth-teen minutes to get there and when we did, it was pretty crowded. We walked in and we took a seat toward the back where the window was but close enough for me to the beauty. I couldn't wait for her to come on stage and sing. Sometimes it felt like she was only singing to me whenever our eyes caught. Everytime she did, she would continue to stare through the rest of the song. She was the last person to sing on Friday and wouldn't do it till around eight. That's when most people come in.

Twenty minutes till show time.

I was taken out of my thoughts when our waitress came. The little waitress that Jasper only had his eyes on.

"Hi boys, can I get you the usual?" she asked happily.

"We wouldn't order anything else." Jasper drawled out.

"Well then, I'll be back with your drinks." She said before winking and walking away.

It only took her a couple of minutes to return and when she did, she brought our usuals which was a coffee for all of us excpet I liked mine black and Jasper and Emmett liked cream and sugar. I also got a strawberry pastry, Jasper two chocolate donuts, and Emmett, some cherry Danishes. Our waiter gave us a big smile before asking us if we wanted anything else.

"Nope, I belive that's it." Jasper replied.

"Well, then you know my name, just call when you need me."

"Will do Alice."

She smiled one more time before leaving and heading towards another table.

"Damn."

Emmett and I whipped our heads towards Jasper, giving him the knowing look.

"What?"

"You got it bad, man."

"So, you got the hots for the bartender, Rosalie and Eddy over there can't keep his eyes off the singer."

Emmett looked over towards the bar area and the bartender was looking directly at him with a smirk on her face. It was like she knew he liked her and was going to make it a challenge for him to get her.

Yeah, she probably did. Anyone could tell.

I was caught out of my thoughts when the lights dimmed and the band began to set up. Then I saw a movement catch my eye.

There she was. Her long brown hair was curley and her make up was natural. She had an off the shoulder black dress on that came to her knees. A red belt that came around her waist that had a couple of silver studs on it to make the dress pop out. Her red shoes where atleast three inches heels and the heals had sivler diamonds. Only one word came to mind.

Sexy.

She walked up to the stage and let her eyes roam over the crowd. When she looked in our direction, her eyes spotted mine and she smiled softly while a blush rose to her cheeks. Emmett leaned over and whispered something.

"She likes you, its not hard to tell."

She turned around to her band, telling them something. I saw the two background singers nod their heads before getting into position. She then turned and faced the crowd once more.

"Welcome and I hope you like the songs we've been playing so far." There were some clapping.

"Good." She smiled. "Well tonight I'm going to be singing Walk Away. It's smooth, yet carries a careful upbeat to it. I hope you enjoy it."

She pulled back from the microphone, placed her head down and closed her eyes. The paino man started playing and she lifted her head. Her eyes roamed the crowd again and she began singing.

_What do you do when you know something's bad for you And you still can't let go? I was naive Your love was like candy Artificially sweet I was deceived by the wrapping Got caught in your web And I learned how to bleed I was prey in your bed And devoured completely And it hurts my soul Cause I can't let go All these walls are cavin' in I can't stop my sufferin' I hate to show that I've lost control Cause I, I keep going right back To the one thing that I need to walk away from I need to get away from ya' I need to walk away from ya' Get away, walk away, walk away I should have known I was used for amusement Couldn't see through the smoke It was all an illusion _

Her background singers Angela, I believe her name was started to join her in the next part.

_Now I've been lickin' my wounds (licking my wounds) But the venom seeps deeper (deeper, deeper) We both can seduce, But darling you hold me prisoner (prisoner) _

_Then the rest join in.._

_Oh, I'm about to break I can't stop this ache I'm addicted to your allure and I'm fiendin' for a cure Every step I take Leads to one mistake I keep going right back To the one thing that I need... I'm about to break can't stop this ache Gettin' nothing in return What did I do to deserve The pain of this slow burn And everywhere I turn I keep going back to one thing that I need, To walk away from _Her eyes would close on the intense part of the song.

_I need to get away from ya' I need to walk away from ya' Get away, walk away, walk away Everytime I try to grasp for air I am smothered in despair, it's never over, over, oh _

_Seems I never wake from this nightmare I let out a silent prayer, let it be over, over, oh Inside I'm screamin' Begging, pleadin' no more _

She stared at me at this part.

_Ah,Ahh... Now what do I do My heart has been bruised So sad but it's true Each beat reminds me of you _

Then she turned back to the whole crowd, letting herself get caught up in the music.

_It hurts my soul Cause I can't let go All these walls are cavin' in I can't stop my sufferin' I hate to show that I've lost control Cause I, I keep goin' right back To the one thing that I need... Oh, I'm about to break And I can't stop this ache I'm addicted to your allure And I'm fiending for a cure Every step I take Leads to one mistake I keep goin' right back To the one thing that I need... Oh, I can't mend This torn state I'm in Getting nothing in return What did I do to deserve The pain of this slow burn And everywhere I turn I keep going right back To the one thing that I need to walk away from I say... I need to get away from ya I need to walk away from ya Get away, walk away, walk away Only thing I need to do is walk away I need to get away from ya I need to walk away from ya Get away, walk away, walk away _

Her eyes finally landed on mine again and she stared at me while she finished the song.

_I need to get away from ya I need to walk away from ya Get away, walk away, walk away I need to get away from ya I need to walk away from ya Get away, walk away, walk away_

(The music and singing faded away.)

We continued to stare even when the song ended. The clapping started and she shook her head before looking down and leaving the stage.

I wanted to go after her but something inside stopped me. People were still applauding and clapping and after it died down, most people decided to leave.

"Edward… Edward… EDWARD!"

I shook my head and turned towards Emmett.

"What?" I hissed. I could be death with the way he shouted like that.

"Look." He said pointing towards the bar. I didn't see anybody but Rosalie talking to woman. When I looked closer I realized it was Bella.

"Jasper and I are going to go talk to the ladies while you go get your flirt on with the singer."

When Emmett stood up, Rosalie looked over this way and moved her eyes at our table. Emmett smiled and walked over there and I didn't realize Jasper wasn't even over here till I saw him talking to Alice. I took a deep breath and stood up. I walked towards the other end of the bar and sat next to Bella.

"Hi." I said.

_What a lame way to go._

She turned towards me and smiled.

"Hi."

"You were really good tonight." I said smirking.

"Thank you, I try." She said playfully.

"I'm Edward." I said stretching my hand out to shake hers.

She smiled. "Bella."

"You know it means beautiful in Italian."

_Corny._

"Really, I didn't know that…You know, I see you here all the time, you get the same thing, and watch me perfom every Friday."

_Busted._

"Yeah, your music helps me relax all the stress off during the week. Its soothing."

She placed her elbows on the counter and leaned forward.

"What exactly do you do?" She asked seeming interested.

"I'm a lawyer that works at my Dad's business."

"What's your last name?"

"Cullen."

"You work at Cullen's L&F?"

"Yup" I said proudly.

"Wow, no wonder you would have so much stress."

"I don't want to think about it. I work five days a week from 6a.m. to11p.m. No break. I even eat lunch while I'm working so I can finish on time and go home."

She smiled warmly.

"Well then, I'm glad I'm able to help you out with the stress." She said biting her lip.

I stared at her lip and she noticed. Just to entice me further, she stopped biting and licked her lips. I couldn't stop looking but eventually she said my name.

"Edward."

I jerked my eyes up to hers.

"Huh"

"You looked dazed for a second." She said smirking.

"Sorry"

"It's fine…..are you blushing?" She asked surprised.

"No" I muttered, embarrassed.

"Well, to make you feel better, I think its cute."

I looked up at her to see if she was lying but her eyes told me she wasn't.

We continued to talk for a couple more hours and as time went on, the atmosphere got heavy.

Lust heavy.

Even though it's a jazz bar, they still sold alcohol and lets just say Bella was not 'herself' at the moment but she wasn't drunk either. It was like a courage drink.

Whenever she would laugh, she would touch my arm or move closer to me. It was turning me on. Right now we were at a booth and our thighs are touching. Her hand is on my thigh and she's talking in my ear. More like whispering.

Now in this situation. What does a man do?

I did the touching right back at her.

We we're close to enough that I could pull her in my lap. The lights were still dimmed and there was barely anyone here besides Emmett and Jasper with the two women. As a matter of fact I didn't see them anywhere.

"Edward, what are you doing tomorrow night." Her voice was low and seductive. I could feel her lips brush against my ear.

I turned my face against her.

"I have nothing planned so far why."

Her eyes locked with mine and our faces were really close.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to go somewhere with me."

"Where would that be?"

"A little club I know. It'll be really fun… I promise." She said the last words in a whisper, biting her lip just to put a more effect on me. She didn't need to.

"I'll go anywhere with you if you say 'I promise' again." I wasn't joking either.

She smiled and placed her lips by my ear again.

"I promise." Her voice was so husky and sexy as hell.

After she said that she kissed my ear and moved her hand to my upper thigh.

"Please." She said breathlessly.

My breath hitched and she moved her mouth to my jaw. Placing small kisses there.

I didn't know what I was going to do with myself. Bella and I have been looking at each other every time I came in the bar and watched her sing. No matter what her eyes would always sway towards me. We never said anything to each other till today. It was always just looking and smiling. I always felt something for her and right now I can tell she did too. I was always to scared to go up and say anything to her and every time I would get the courage to finally do it, she wouldn't be there. So today is technically the first time to talk and get to know each other.

Bella finally pulled back and looked at me.

"Since you said yes, theres a club a couple blocks down that I really want to go to, if you don't mind."

"Sure, I would love to go. I'll pick you up around, let's say, seven?" I asked.

"That's perfect."

We really needed to get home. It was getting late and the bar was closing anyway. We got up from the booth and headed towards the door.

"Wait, I forgot my purse."

She went behind the bar and grabbed her purse. When she came back over to me, she was blushing. Her face was red.

"What's wrong?" I asked concern.

"Nothing." She replied quicky.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

I could tell she was lying. She averded her eyes away from me.

"It was nothing, can we just go."

She had me by the door when I heard a sound. It souded like a person.

Then I heard it again.

_Was that moaning?_

It was a woman's voice.

"mmmm…please." I heard the voice say.

Yeah, that was definitely a woman.

I walked over to the bar and saw them.

Em and Rose. Making out like a couple of teenagers. Actually a little more then that. It was a full blown heavy make out and I could see that some of there clothes weren't on right.

My eyes went wide and I quickly backed away from the bar. I walked towards Bella and quickly dragged her out the bar and to the parking lot.

"Do you have a ride home?" I asked.

"Actually Rose was my ride home."

"I can take you home."

"Are you sure, I don't want to put you out of your way."

"Bella, get in the car. Your not putting me out of the way. I don't mind taking you home and it'll be better. I can see that your home safely since we had a couple of drinks."

"That's the thing Edward, we had a couple of drinks." She said nervously.

"Bella, I only had two beers. I'm not drunk. It takes a lot for me to get drunk. Trust me. Two misely drinks won't do any harm to me. If I was drunk or buzzed, I would not be the way I am now. I'm not stumbling or leaning on one side and my speech isn't slurred. So, if you want a ride, get in the car."

"Fine, fine."

When we were in the car, I headed towards her house. When I pulled up towards her place, I got out of the car and opened her door. She thanked me before we walked up to her apartment.

"Do you want to come in?" She asked.

I really wanted to but if I did, I knew I would end up in bed with her. I wouldn't be able to control myself and I didn't want to do that to her on the first night we talked.

I'm pretty sure she could see the conflict going in my head.

"Please." She whispered.

She placed her hands on my chest and pressed herself against me. What really didn't help was the fact that she was looking at me from under her eyelashes. My resolve was tumbling quickly and she smiled at me, knowing she had me.

"Edward, please, with whip cream and cherry on top."

The way she said that sentence almost had me cumming right there. She had our lower halves pressed tightly together and her arms were wrapped around me neck this time. Her lips brushed against mine while spoke and I couldn't take it anymore. My arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

"I'm coming in."

She smirked, obviously getting the doubling meaning of it. She unlocked the door and pulled me in. We waited for the elevator by touching and kissing. When the doors finally opened, she pulled me in and crashed her lips against mine again. Needing to have some kind of control, I pushed her against the wall and trapped her with me and the wall. The make out was getting better and better and I felt her one of her legs lift up and wrap around my waist. I grabbed her leg and kept it there. All to soon the elevator dinged and we headed down the hall dowards her door. When she opened the door, she pulled me inside and we were back to kissing and groping. I lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around me and walked down the hall. Since she had a dress on, her dress rose up to her waist and I could feel the heat coming off her.

"Which room?"

She pointed in the direction of her bedroom and when we made it there I placed her on the bed and removed my shirt and pants and helped her remove her dress. When I did, she had no bra on and just her little black thong and heels. I groaned and laid on top of her. My hands were roaming all over her body and when they reached her chest, I stopped breathing for a second.

"Gorgeous." I whisped.

Her nipples were a dusky pink and her breasts fit perfectly in my hand. I squeezed her nipples and watched her moan out my name.

"Edward."

My name coming from her lips were like angels singing in my ear. I kissed her again with everything I had while my right hand moved between her legs and stroked her. She moaned loudly and I knew that if I didn't get inside her soon, I would cum in my pants. I could feel that she was hot and wet, so my right hand moved up and then down in her panties. Her lips broke away from mine and she gripped my forearm.

"Fuck, Edward. Yes, right there."

I kissed her again and felt her hands going to my pants. I took her hands away and continued to explore her. I removed her panties and dove right in but not without teasing her inner thighs. I licked and sucked and whenever I would bite her inner thigh, she would jump.

"Edward, please. I need you." she begged.

I decided to give her a break and moved towards her promise land. My tongue went to her entrance and licked all the way to her clit. I continued to lick, suck and bite on her pussy while she screamed and moaned my name.

After a while I could feel her tense up. I continued what I was doing and finally she let go. She screamed my name out and watching at her come undone made me want to see that face again.

I leaned up and captured her lips with mine. Her hands found her way through my hair and tugged. Then all of a sudden she flip us over and she was ontop.

She placed her hands on my chest and began kissing my neck. I could feel her hips moving against mine, so I grabbed her ass and pulled her down harder to give us more friction. She was wet against my briefs and I don't think I could be any harder then I was now.

She moved down my torso and started kissing and licking. She licked my nipples and I shuddered. I never had someone do that to me before and I'm not going to lie, it felt good.

Bella licked the lining of my briefs and I graoned out. I looked down and saw her smirk at me before pulling the last garment of clothing down. I heard her gasp and when I looked at her, I saw her eying my cock. I couldn't help the smirk coming on my face.

"See something you like?" I teased.

What she said shocked the hell out of me.

"Yes, so much. It's so big that I can't wait to have it inside of me." She moaned.

I didn't have time to prepare myself when I felt her mouth on me.

"Fuck!"

She went down as far as she could go and what she couldn't fit went to her hands. Bella's eyes were trained on me and my hands unconscienly went to her hair. I guided her on me and the way she worked her tongue was about to make me cum faster then I have before. My hips rose with her rythem and she began sucking me faster. Then all of a sudden I came. The quickest it's ever been. She had one talented mouth.

"Fuck Baby."

Bella swallowed everything I gave her and she didn't let a single drop go. I pulled her up by the arms and kissed her with everything I had. She began grinding herself against me and it didn't take long for me be ready again.

"Ahh you feel so good, Edward." Bella moaned out.

My hands reached her ass and rolled us over. I grabbed a condum from my wallet and rolled it on. I looked up and saw Bella biting her lip.

"Bella, we don't have to do anything." I said.

Bella grabbed my neck and pulled me down. We were close, our lips were inches apart.

"Edward, fuck me. Now, please."

With that I gave one thrust and I was inside her. We both groaned at the feeling.

"Your so tight and wet baby. Fuck" I growled out.

"Ohh, it's all for you. Only you."

Bella was defiantly a screamer. She continued to moan, yell, and scream while I pounded into her.

The faster and harder I went, the more she squeezed and gripped my dick. It was getting harder and harder for me to continue but the pleasure was so good.

I felt she was close and somehow her legs ended up on my forearms, so she was spread open for me.

"Edward, please, I'm close." She yelled out.

My hand reached down between us and started rubbing her clit.

"Come for me baby girl. Fuck, I'm there with you." I groaned out.

She screamed my name out and my cock was in a vise grip.

"Edward!"

"Shit. Bella!"

I collapsed ontop of her and I was about to get off her. I felt like I was squishing her but she held on to me and stroked my back and neck where my hair was.

"No, stay." She whispered.

I knew that if I stayed in her longer, I would get hard again.

I wrapped my arms around her and rolled us over. She pulled the cover up so that it covered us from the waist down. Her head was on my chest and she had a leg and arm across me. My arm was around her waist, holding her tightly.

I didn't think I would be able to let her go after this. I didn't want to but I kept having this doubt in my mind. I just hoped she felt the same way for me. I hope it just wasn't lust because I feel more then lust for her.

"Edward."

"Hmm."

"I don't usually do this. Actually I never did something like this before."

I couldn't tell her neither did I because that would've been a lie. I only did it a couple of times but tonight felt like it was my first time again.

"Well I have to sat, you were really good, considering its your first time." I teased.

I saw her blush and then she leaned up on her elbow and looked down at me.

"Edward, I'm assuming its not your first time. I'm not mad but I want you to know that I brought you here because…I like you." She whispered at the end.

_So she does feel the same way, Yes!_

A smile was fighting its way to my face. I grabbed her and flipped us around. She was on her back and I was on my forearm, on my side with my other arm caressing her cheek.

"Bella, I like you too. I've actually liked you for a while. Since the first day I saw you on that stage, singing."

She grabbed my neck and pulled me down for a kiss.

"I'm glad." She smiled.

"Me too."

_**_Bella + Edward=Ever lasting love_**_

**Hey guys, I was actually writing this for a while and I wanted to post it. Its going to be a two or three shot. I'm not sure yet. I'll just go how the story goes. My jazzy story has been posted.**

**I hope you guys liked it.**

**Reviews will be so much better then watching Bella sing.**


End file.
